Shaving
by inuzukagirl1
Summary: Dean teaches Cas how to Shave. ;)


_I got a prompt from thewuzzy from tumblr and i tried to write it down. I'm sorry if my english isn't so good, i'm trying my best. _

_**Prompt: **__Dean teaches Cas how to shave after purgatory :) _

_Disclaimer: I dont own any of the charakters. _

„Well, before you can go out there, we have to change your look.", said Dean and looked at Cas.

Cas looked at him confused. „What do you want from me. I am an angle from the lord, I don't have to change my look to go outside."

"Of course you have to.", Dean replied. "We are going on a case together soon, and I don't want you to look like Bobby. And I have something for you later."

Dean grinned and Cas looked even more confused.

"But why?", he asked. Dean interrupted him. "Driver picks the music, shotgun shots his cakehole."

He laughed and drove of with the impala.

Cas just sat on the passenger seat and look at Dean. He chocked his head and Dean started to chuckle, because Cas looked really confused.

"I will explain it to you later.", he said and Cas looked at him offended and he disappeared.

Dean shook his head and drove till he was home.

As he entered his room, Cas appeared. He looked really curious.

"So, what do you want to do about my look?"

Dean smirked, then he grabbed Cas' trench coat and pulled him into the bathroom.

"At first you are going to take a shower."

"I don't need to take a sho..."

"Shut up. Come on, I want you to be clean. Use the shampoo for your hair."

Dean smiled and walked out of the shower.

After some time Cas called after him.

He reached out of the shower, a desperate look in his face.

"Dean? Here is no towel." He used his puppy eyes and Dean laughed. (Well Cas is good at making puppy eyes, but nobody can beat Sam ;))

"I give you one.", Dean replied and went out to get a big towel for his little angle-friend.

He gave it to Cas, and Cas wrapped himself in it.

Then he got out of the Shower and reached out for his clothes. Dean went out of the room to get the razors and as he came back Cas was already full-dressed.

"So, what are we going to do now?"

"First I am going to teach you how to shave yourself."

"What?", Cas replied.

"What?"

Cas looked at Dean confused, till Dean shrugged his shoulders. "Forget it. Now come."

Cas followed Dean to a chair in front of the mirror and sat onto it.

Then Dean out out a razor.

Cas looked at him confused again. "What do you want with the knife?"

"This is no knife. This is a razor. I am going to shave you."

"Okay?" Cas looked at him with a tangled look, but then he shrugged his shoulders and straightened up on the chair.

Dean reached out for some shaving and put it on Cas cheek. He touched the beard of Cas and it felt prickly.

Dean softly put the razor an Cas' cheek. "And now just don't move, try to sit still, I don't want to cut you."

Then he moved the razor carefully down Cas cheek.

Cas just sat still and let Dean work.

Suddenly Cas' nose itched and at the moment where Dean were shaving his upper lip he sneezed.

"Ouch."

"Cas, I told you not to mo-" Deans face turned from angry to worried. "No, oh I'm so sorry. You are bleeding. Oh I told you not to move." Dean jumped up and wanted to grab some toilet paper to press it on the wound, because even if it was just a little cut, there was many blood coming out of it.

"Dam it.", Dean grumbled.

The wound burned, but Cas just looked at Dean, who was looking around to find something to stop the bleeding.

"Dean... Dean... DEAN!"

Dean turned to Cas and looked at his feathered-friend.

The wound stopped to bleed, just a little blood was on the lips.

Dean smiled. "And what do you say?"

"It feels good. But a little naked.", Cas answered.

Suddenly Dean bended over to Cas and pressed his lips onto Cas'.

Cas replied the kiss, and after some time the split up.

"I told you I have got something for you, Cas."

Dean smiled at his friend and Cas smiled to.

"Thanks for shaving me, Dean."

Cas stood up and pulled Dean into another soft kiss.

Dean smiled. "If that's your way to say thank you, I'm definitely going to shave you more often."

They both laughed and then they got outside. They had a case to solve.


End file.
